


Fragmentos de un ser deplorable

by Daniel_KC_Calaham



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, F/F, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_KC_Calaham/pseuds/Daniel_KC_Calaham
Summary: Pequeños drabbles, mini cuentos, solo frases, quien sabe qué más de Jason Todd x variospersonajes de DCNo hay relación de una historia con las siguientes, esto surgió por un bloqueo de mi mente universitaria jajajajaj, disfrútenloNota:  Chico x chico si no te gusta no lo leas, hay de todo, ni yo sé de qué advertirlesNotifico: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de DC Comics, lo uso para fines de diversión sin fines de lucroNo se permite adaptar esta historia, ni resubirNota: estoy mudando esta historia de Wattpad, así que sepan disculpar el que no se usar esto.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Artemis/Roy Harper, Jason Todd/Bizarro, Jason Todd/Black Mask, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Conner Kent, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, John Constantine/Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Como alma en pena y con la advertencia de que eliminarán mi cuenta en Wattpad, he venido en busca de refugio.  
> Disfuten.

\--Jason antes de alejarse de Bruce--

No importa cuánto sacrifique, parece que nunca será suficiente para estar junto a ti


	2. 2

Cuánto había deseado poder estar un momento más junto a él, poder expresar sus sentimientos como se debía, aceptar un abrazo, disfrutar del calor de sus brazos, se había enamorado tanto que no fue correspondido, deseaba tanto ocultarse en su pecho, susurras palabras de amor...lo había amado...  
No, solo era un capricho, lo entendió cuando se arrastró desde la muerte, cuando la locura lo recibió, cuando la oscuridad asedió a su ser... cuando volvió se dijo a si mismo que no lo amaba, que todo lo que sintió solo fue un capricho, uno de un niño que estaba cegado por una muestra de afecto...un niño idiota que deseaba un poco más cuando la realidad era otra.

Era un capricho se repitió mientras se restregaba en el calor de otras personas, mientras vigilaba en la oscuridad...mientras le gritaba cuanto lo había defraudado.

Era un capricho...lloró esas palabras cuando vio el rostro de decepción, cuando luego de cada golpe le repetía que no hacían eso, que no eran criminales...¿había justicia para alguien muerto? ¿qué le harían más de lo que ya le habían hecho? Pero le dolía...ese capricho calaba en su corazón.

\--Deja de portarte como un niño

Al fin lo había dicho, él aún lo veía como un niño, un niño caprichoso al cual no le habían cumplido un deseo…era un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto  
Un niño que deseaba un abrazo, ese abrazo que deseó antes de morir, antes de partir, antes de decirle "me gustas"


	3. 3

Solo un ser deplorable, todos creen que soy un ave con las alas rotos, con el corazón ensombrecido y con las secuelas de la muerte, pues adivinen...soy un fénix a punto de emerger de las cenizas y con eso demostraré qué tan roto puedo estar


	4. 4

Es que estaba loco ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrió aceptar a ese enano en su vida? ¿Cómo? Era insufrible, ególatra, egoísta, tenía tantos miedos ocultos en ese ceño fruncido, un corazón tan frágil que lo ocultaba con sus palabras hirientes, con su actitud altiva, como si se creyera superior, había sido entrenado para matar

Y ahí se detuvo ¿a quién estaba describiendo en realidad? --miró al niño frente a él, con heridas, con la respiración agitada, con lágrimas en los ojos y no supo a quién en realidad estaba describiendo, si al niño al que golpeaban por cada error, al que le brindaron un poco de esperanza y se lo arrebataron de la forma más violenta o al niño que lo golpeaban para que no cometiera errores y que fuera perfecto, que hiciera lo que se le pedía sin discutir, al que le dieron algo de amor y continuaron las quejas de su actitud....

\--Me gustas--

No, ya no sabía a quien describía


	5. 5

Todo estaba borroso, era tan confuso, su mente era un caos

  
\--Feliz cumpleaños

¿Quién cumplía años? Él estaba muerto ¿a quién le cantaban esa fastidiosa canción? ¿Dónde demonios estaba?  
Entre toda la confusión y su respiración agitada se soltó de las personas que lo sujetaban y corrió sin dirección alguna, de repente un estruendoso golpe calló todos los sonidos y al mirar hacia arriba pudo distinguir algo que sí recordaba.  
Ese muchacho le sonreía y con cuidado lo levantó, fue en sus ojos que encontró la calma, lo vio tomar un pedazo de espejo ¿A qué momento todo el cristal se hizo añicos?

\--Mírate--levantó el espejo a la altura de su grácil rostro y le permitió reflejarse en parte--Feliz cumpleaños Jay

Estaba vivo, sí, lo estaba por ese chico frente a suyo que libraba cada batalla con él


	6. 6

Si yo soy Romeo y tú Julieta, a quienes matamos para que se cumpla nuestra historia de amor de tres días y seis muertos

\--Jason y Damian escapando de la fortaleza de Ras Al'Ghul—


	7. 7

Había esperado toda la noche por su turno, solo una pieza de baile, solo unos minutos, solo una canción suave que los juntara. 

Sonrió enternecido al verlo esmerarse para que todos aprendieran a bailar, a él eso no le importaba, cada día practicaban juntos en la cocina, en la sala, en los pasillos o en el parque, cada día esperaba su turno para poder tomar sus manos y sonreírle.

Cada día bailaban una pieza más.


	8. 8

El amor es algo torpe y rudo, sobre todo cuando un pelirrojo te lanza flechas con indirectas de su amor, pero no me refiero a que las flechas son una metáfora, literalmente lanza flechas con cartas de amor. Si, este amor es salvaje


	9. 9

A veces cuando crees que la felicidad es una mierda, pues llega alguien con el pensamiento contrario y te lo estampa en la cara, en este caso, te asfixia con todo el amor que conoce y puede dar. El amor viene en diferentes presentaciones, eso lo aprendió cuando el grandote en todo su esplendor y con una sonrisa dijo

\--Me gusta rojo

Y claro que sabía que no se refería al color, ay, este amor era demasiado grandote


	10. 10

¿Si le pudieras decir algo a tu versión más joven qué sería?

\--Muere ahora y no vuelvas, no es grato


	11. 11

Se ocultaba en la iglesia, desde pequeño tuvo que hacerlo, odiaba escuchar esas risas, sentir los fríos y largos dedos sobre su piel, el aliento pútrido cerca.

Corrió desde que era un infante, desde la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos rojos tuvo que huir.

Ahora no entendía cómo ese ser estaba ahí, sentado frente a la cruz y frente a él, con esa sonrisa ladina que ocultaba el mal que podía causar, con la lujuria rodeando su ser.

Nunca había sido un hombre de total fe, pero era conocedor de los males y por eso estaba ahí vestido con esa sotana porque se enfrentaba a sus miedos y a los del mundo, pero a ese ser no sabía si enfrentarlo o besarlo.

Al final era mejor castigarlo.


	12. 12

Un cántico se escuchaba mientras era arrastrado por la oscuridad, había abierto los ojos en un agua verde, sucia como su cometido, le habían quitado la paz y ahora estaba en algún lugar con esa canción en sus oídos y con cero recuerdos en su cabeza, caminaba entre el bosque, sintiendo el frio y las ramas en su cuerpo, las gotas de lluvia que estaban empezando su caída lo rociaban y la música no se iba.

“Vuelve a casa”

0--0--0--0--0--0

Es una melodía que ambienta, si gustan la escuchan. 

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Riha0LPYTXo&feature=emb_logo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Riha0LPYTXo&feature=emb_logo)


	13. 13

Lo acogió como a un pequeño cachorro, al principio era salvaje, pero no solo en palabras, solía morderlo, lo atacaba cuando algo no le gustaba; Damian había sido especial, su naturaleza lo hacía único, pero todo el daño que le habían hecho lo cerró al mundo, por eso lo tomó entre sus brazos y aunque forcejeó y lo lastimó, siguió cuidando de él, porque se parecían.

Los cachorros son celosos, no les gusta que nadie tome lo que es suyo ni se acerque, marcan su territorio y Damian lo estaba haciendo.

\--Estarás bien…estaremos bien

Susurraba esas palabras mientras curaba sus heridas, las del cuerpo y del alma.

Cuando el cachorro creció se dio cuenta de que había cometido un pequeño error, no marcar su espacio así que ahora lo tenía sobre él apresándolo mientras se restregaba marcándolo como suyo, pero ni así se arrepentiría de haber sanado ese corazón roto, no solo el del niño.


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden que siempre habrá alguien en quien apoyarse.

Te hundes, cada día es una lucha

Te sumerges en la oscuridad, cada día pierdes la batalla

Te callan, tus palabras ya no valen nada

Te atan, ya no tienes libertad

Te amordazan, tus pensamientos ya no son tuyos

Te encierran, ya no puedes pedir ayuda

Pero no es una persona, o algunas, no…eres tú el que hace todo eso, es la versión con la que cada día te enfrentas y cada día dejas un resquicio de tu alma en el campo de batalla.

Te levantan, te están dando una oportunidad

Te sujetan, no te dejan morir solo

Te toman de la mano, no dejarán que vuelvas a la soledad

Te empujan, ya no permiten que la oscuridad de atrape

Cada uno de ellos toma algo tuyo y de arrastra hacia la luz para que no quedes atrapado

“Lucha un poco más”


	15. 15

Algunas veces el amor es torpe, y pues impredecible, otras veces es ciego y muchas, pero muchas veces es idiota.

\--Pero a este idiota amo –suspira—


	16. 16

\--Jay, dime ¿Qué quieres por tu cumpleaños?

\--De qué hablas Timmy, aun faltan meses para ello

\--Entonces te encantará el regalo que te tendré para esas fechas

Lo miró por un momento sin saber exactamente qué pasaba ahí, acaso su Tim ya estaba loco de tanto café, pero recordándolo bien el pequeño dejó de tomarlo desde hace unas semanas, entonces la sonrisa en ese rostro delicado le volvió a enamorar y con un gesto de sus manos señaló su abdomen y luego hizo como si meciera algo en sus brazos. Bien, su cerebro dejó de funcionar porque se quedó embobado con eso, pero el gritillo que emitió el pequeño le hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta que se había abalanzado sobre él para levantarlo en sus brazos y hacerlo girar, luego de bajarlo, solo pudo ponerse de rodillas ante él y abrazarlo.

\--Este es el segundo mejor regalo

\--¿El segundo?

\--Sí, el primero eres tú…siempre tú


	17. 17

Cada día luego de salir de su escuela le gustaba ir a tomar un café con sus amigos, aunque ellos tomaban alguna bebida sin tanta cafeína, pero no iban allí porque el lugar fuera su favorito, no, Tim los arrastraba hasta allí para ver la florería.

\--Deja de babear la mesa—eso generó risas de todos y él se puso colorado--¿Por qué no vas y hablas con él?

\--Estás loco Jaime, si solo con verlo ya se muere, imagínate si estuviera frente a él, mínimo se desmaya

\--¡¡Bart!!

Las risas inundaron el lugar y pronto la tensión pasó, pero el chico seguía dando miradas furtivas a ese lugar tan colorido.

+++++

Era la tercera semana que ese chico estaba sentado en la cafetería de en frente, los primeros días no le prestó atención, pero siempre llegaba así que un día se sentó a esperarlo y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron vio como sus mejillas se coloreaban y tropezaba antes de salir corriendo, sin querer ser malvado se rió, es que era graciosa la actitud del muchacho.

Así que dispuesto a que algún día se acerque más, o él terminaría dando esos pasos, colocó las flores más bonitas fuera de la tienda y permitiendo que tenga mejor vista hacia dentro del local.

Cada día se aseguraba de poder ser visto y sutilmente mirarlo, era encantador y le parecía algo dulce esa actitud, pero igual seguía siendo acosador.

+++++

\--Hoy es el día, si puedo, si puedo

\--Veinte a que se desmaya antes de llegar

\--Apuesto

\--Oigan, dejen de ser malos amigos

El dueto simplemente estalló en carcajadas, así que Tim tomó una profunda respiración y se armó de valor, caminó con paso firme hacia el local y justo antes de entrar dio la vuelva y corrió, sí…estaba huyendo.

A solo tres pasos chocó con algo y cuando levantó la mirada se topó con unos ojos verde azulados y una sonrisa traviesa.

\--Pensaba huir ¿verdad? —y para colmo una voz gruesa y sensual

\--No…cómo crees…--se rio con nerviosismo

\--¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —el joven pasó a su lado y lo guio al interior del local, el aroma lo cautivó

\--Son bonitas flores... ¿Cuál es la más bonita? --miró algunas hortensias y unas margaritas

\--Eso depende de quien las mire

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron

\--Soy Jason ¿y tú?

\--Timothy, pero me puedes decir Tim—estaba algo nervioso y apretó un poco sus labios mientras el silencio los alcanzaba

\--Tim…--escuchó su nombre tan suave de sus labios y lo miró embelesado y suspiró, es que estaba idiotizado con ese chico tan guapo frente a él—Te he visto varias veces en la cafetería, esperaba que vinieras, sino hubiera tomado medidas drásticas

\--Medidas drásticas ¿Cómo cuáles?

\--Iba a ir por ti a ese lugar y sin importar quien, iba a preguntar tu nombre y si quisieras tener una cita conmigo

\--¿eh?

\--Si, tal como lo oyes, así que ¿Qué dices? ¿aceptas?

Solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió mirando las flores y con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

+++++

La flor más bonita dependía de cada persona, algunas gustaban de las rosas, otras de los lirios, a él le gustaban las amapolas, el color rojo era cautivador y más cuando el chico de contextura frágil daba pequeños saltos mientras caminaba hacia él vistiendo un suéter rojo y una amapola en el cabello. Tal vez debería ponerle Tim a una flor.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escuchen la canción, léanla ^^
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wm-wxmZds7w&feature=emb_logo

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wm-wxmZds7w&feature=emb_logo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wm-wxmZds7w&feature=emb_logo)

Te recordaré, me tatuaré tu nombre en la piel y tu amor en el alma, pero no voy a olvidarte, haré que mi cuerpo siempre te recuerde aún si mi mente ya no lo hace.

Jason estaba en el laboratorio, tenía tanto que descubrir, su pizarra estaba llenas de notas, fórmulas y algunas fotografías de Tim, era por él por quien se esforzaba tato.

Su cabeza punzó y se sintió cansado, tomó asiento un momento y respiró profundo, había estado trabajando durante doce horas consecutivas, era mejor visitar a su prometido.

+++

Entró a la habitación, se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en la silla junto a la cama, se acercó a esta y acarició el cabello de quien en ella reposaba, le dio un beso en la frente y luego se dirigió a la ventana para abrir las cortinas.

El sonido de los latidos de Tim en esa máquina eran su único consuelo, de que aún estaba a su lado, durante dos años esta era su rutina.

Solo días antes de contraer nupcias su novio se había sentido mal, no podía articular bien las palabras y luego sus movimientos entorpecieron, creían que era por el estrés, pero cuando llegaron al hospital solo bastaron dos días para que su luz se apagara.

“Entró en coma, esta es una enfermedad muy extraña, ataca sin algún aviso, no hay cura” le pidieron que razonara, que lo dejara ir, que lo desconectara, se negó.

Encontraría la cura, se preparó para ayudar a la gente, se enfocaría en eso…parecía tan cerca, pero si no había resultados no lo había logrado.

Bruce Wayne lo había adoptado, a un niño de la calle que casi lo vuelve su víctima de un hurto, pero él lo trató con respeto y le dio una familia, dos hermanos, un padre y un abuelo. 

Dick era mayor que él y había sido adoptados solo unos años antes, mientras que Damian llegó después de dos años, aún recordaba cuando aún era un bebé adorable, ahora era su pequeño demonio. Estudió medicina, se enfocó en enfermedades extrañas, quiso hacer lo que Bruce le enseño: ayudar a los demás. Nunca imaginó que terminaría aplicándolo para el amor de su vida.

Timothy era la cosita más adorable que había conocido jamás, se conocieron en la universidad durante sus prácticas en el laboratorio, el chico tropezó con él y las cosas de ambos terminaron esparcidas por el piso, con gestos torpes se disculparon, pero luego de unas clases se dieron cuenta de que tenían los apunten equivocados.

Se buscaron para devolver los papeles, pero seguían siendo algo patosos juntos y terminaron resbalando y cayendo al césped, entre risas se presentaron y Jason lo invitó un café.

La amistad duró un año y el amor ya tenía siete, su primer beso fue entre lágrimas, un mal entendido los hizo discutir y cuando creían que no se solucionaría nada Jason gritó que le gustaba, que amaba, que amaba su torpeza, lo amaba tanto; cuando le propuso matrimonio fue algo típico para ellos, tan simple y tan torpe; se había arrodillado frente a él con anillo en mano y mientras sonreían les habían tirado un balde de agua desde una ventana, después de la sorpresa solo rompieron en carcajadas y se besaron <<Acepto estar toda mi vida junto a ti>>

Su vida cambió, aún atendía en el hospital, daba algunas charlas en la universidad, era el médico más joven y también seguía con la búsqueda de una cura…ya otros lo habían intentado y dejado a medias, él no se rendiría.

++++

En las mañanas se encargaba de bañar a Tim, con una esponja lo fregaba con cuidado, nunca dejó que nadie lo hiciera por él, así que lo limpiaba con delicadeza, lo vestía porque no le gustaban las ropas de hospital, ponía música porque el silencio no era su compañía, arreglaba su cabello y varias veces lo recortó para mantener el look que le gustaba.

Otros días le contaba cómo iba su día, algunas tardes le leía un libro de medicina o literatura clásica, otras semanas lograba cambiarlo de habitación y abrir las ventanas para que el aire fresco ingresara, varias noches le susurraba que lo amaba, todos los días pedía que despertara.

++++

\--Debes descansar Jason, te estás matando

Había pasado todo el tiempo en el hospital y en el trabajo, su familia estaba preocupada.

\--No puedes morir con él

\--No está muerto, va a despertar—lágrimas recorrieron por sus mejillas—Ustedes no tienen fe

Solo Alfred le daba esperanzas de que algún día su prometido despertaría y se casarían y serían felices.

\--Jay, tienes que descansar—sintió como Dick lo cubría con una manta—Por Tim, no puedes gastarte aquí, si quieres cuidarlo tienes que estar bien—lo levantó y guio hasta la salida, ni siquiera había sido consciente de que todo el lugar estaba desértico, seguramente el edificio ya había cerrado.

++++

Damian miraba con atención las anotaciones de su hermano, copiaba algunas en su cuaderno y volvía a revisar la pizarra.

\--¿Qué haces aquí pequeño demonio? —no le importó que su hermano estuviera en el lugar, varias veces le hacía compañía

\--Estoy estudiando medicina igual que tú ¿lo recuerdas?

\--Claro que lo recuerdo, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta—colgó su abrigo y se lavó las manos, luego se acercó y se sentó junto al menor--¿Te interesa este tema?

\--Estoy a poco de iniciar el internado médico, quería saber con qué cosas me encontraría y pensé que aquí aprendería de algunas rarezas… ¿Solo investigas la enfermedad de Tim?

\--No…me están dando apoyo de la universidad, así que ramifiqué la investigación para tres enfermedades del sistema nervioso

\--¿Algún avance?

\--En las investigaciones del Parkinson hay avances, tratamientos que permiten la recuperación del movimiento y retrasan la enfermedad, les da más tiempo y a nosotros de encontrar la cura

\--¿Crees que existe cura?

\--La hay, para todo, solo que aún no somos capaces de ver lo que nos hace falta

Estuvieron conversando de trivialidades y algunas cosas de la carrera, compartieron risas y almorzaron juntos, luego fueron al hospital a visitar a Tim.

\--¿No sería mejor tenerlo en casa?

\--No quiero dejarle toda la carga a Alfred, él estaría muy preocupado si lo dejo ahí, prefiero un hospital, yo soy el que lo hace sentir en su hogar

\--Cuando despierte será difícil explicarle la muerte de sus padres

\--Todo a su tiempo

Después de que Tim quedara en coma su padre había tenido una recaída en el alcohol y en una discusión con su esposa tuvieron un accidente de tránsito, todo lo parecía un mal presagio a Jason, pero se había negado a dejar morir a su amor, él lo cuidaría.

++++

\--Hola amor—se recostó en la camilla luego de su pequeño rito al entrar y dejar el abrigo en la silla, besar su frente y abrir las cortinas—Hubo un avance, se está probando y cuando lo autoricen podremos aplicarlo y despertarás—recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Tim y lo abrazó—Damian inició el internado así que seguramente lo tendrás por aquí más seguido, a veces es un dolor de cabeza, pero ha sido de gran ayuda—tomó las manos y las besó—Están esperando que vuelvas para publicar tu investigación, hoy fui a visitar a tus profesores y les ha gustado tanto tu análisis criminalístico que piensan que pueden aplicar mucho de psicología en la policía—se acomodó mejor y besó su mejilla—Extraño tu voz, mientras venía acá escuché tu canción favorita.

**_ Con una sola palabra que digas, yo sonrío  _ **

**_ Yo vivo como un espejo todos los días  _ **

**_ Mi día es tuyo  _ **

Se quedó un momento en silencio luego de cantar una pequeña estrofa, le acarició el cabello y delineó su perfil, le gustaba su nariz.

\--Voy a tatuarme tu nombre para no olvidarte, no voy a olvidarte…

+++

Lo sabía, suspiró resignado y triste luego de casi destrozar el laboratorio, lloraba mientras veía las fotos de Tim regadas en el suelo, le había fallado…no sabía qué era lo que no podía ver y porqué no podía encontrar la cura, pero le dolía aún más el hecho de haberle mentido.

Lo iba a olvidar.

+++

\--Debes relajarte, la asociación está investigando también y dijeron que han habido avances para un tratamiento de esta enfermedad—Damian estaba en la habitación del hospital revisando los resultados del último escáner que le habían hecho a Tim—Va a resistir, tiene una buena masa muscular y sus órganos siguen funcionando, es como si durmiera…te está dando tiempo

\--Pues el tiempo se me está agotando

\--¿Qué dices? —le restó importancia—Has dado pasos gigantes en esta investigación, lo que no lograron en más de veinte años lo estás haciendo en menos de cinco

\--Damian, se me acaba el tiempo…--su hermano lo miró fijamente—Lo estoy olvidando—la duda impregnada en el rostro del menor lo hizo suspirar—Hay cosas que ya no recuerdo…

\--Hablas de Alzheimer, demencia ¿de qué se trata?

\-- Huntington

El silencio se hizo durante varios minutos en los que Damian no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo tomó asiento y se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos, se sentía toda la frustración y lo escuchó llorar

\--¿Es broma verdad? —odiaba ver al menor así, nunca le había gustado y siempre lo consentía, pero ahora solo pudo negar—Maldición

+++

\--Hola amor—hizo su rito y se sentó a su lado para tomarle la mano izquierda y besarla—No voy a olvidarte, haré que mi cuerpo te recuerde

+++

\--No hay cura, tú mismo lo has investigado

\--Lo sé, me estoy refiriendo a un tratamiento, algo que me de más control de mi cuerpo, no quiero ser una carga

\--Conoces el avance de esto, Jason, no te mientas a ti mismo

\--Me dijiste lo mismo cuando inicié la búsqueda de una cura para Tim, falta poco

\--Pero aún no la encuentras—interrumpió, a veces odiaba a sus colegas y no sabía si era por su enfermedad

\--Solo pido que me dejen continuar mientras pueda hacerlo

\--¿Cuánto tiempo será eso? ¿Esperaremos paciente hasta que nos demos cuenta de que ya no puedes seguir una secuencia?

\--No voy a dejar esta búsqueda

\--Jason, te estamos dando un año, si no muestras avances graves de la enfermedad podrás seguir investigando, sino por tu bien y el de nosotros tendrás que retirarte, no hay más

\--Está bien

+++++

Otro año más…cuatro años esperando por Tim, dos años luchando por sí mismo…ya no podía.

Estaba en la habitación del hospital, tenía entre sus manos la de su novio y le había estado contando algunos recuerdos de cuando se conocieron y eran amigos, pero ya no recordaba todos, no podía recordar si fueron al cine o no, había olvidado el nombre de las mascotas que tuvieron; las lágrimas hicieron su camino dejando salir el dolor.

\--Mi cuerpo va a recordarte Tim, no voy a olvidarte.

**_ No me puedes detener ahora No me puedes detener ahora  _ **

**_ El perfume de la primavera que se parece a ti todavía está frío  _ **

**_ No me puedes detener ahora No me puedes detener ahora  _ **

**_ No puedo parar, no puedo dejar de amarte  _ **

\--Te amo…

++++

\--Amo Bruce, por favor no se desanime, tenemos que ser fuertes

\--Lo sé Alfred, pero es difícil ver a uno de mis hijos así

El tiempo no había tenido clemencia y la enfermedad de Jason había avanzado con rapidez, primero las pérdidas de memoria temporales, luego la dificultad para moverse con libertad, los cambios de humor y la agresividad, y finalmente un día estuvo perdido…ahora lo llevaban a una clínica donde lo internarían, lo visitarían, pero tal como él mismo había pedido, no quería ser una carga para su familia.

Damian había terminado trabajando en el hospital como especialista en neurología, siguiendo los pasos de su hermano, él continuaba con el cuidado de Tim, al cual Jason dudaba si debía dejarlo vivir o desconectarlo.

++++

\--Estuviste tan cerca—miraba la pizarra y los varios apuntes dispersos en notas que estaban por todo lado—Tienes razón, no pudiste verlo y ahí estaba la respuesta…lo lograste Jay, encontraste la cura para Tim.

++++

\--Familia Wayne ¿En qué le puedo servir?—una llamada telefónica

\--Buenas tardes, me comunico de la clínica psiquiátrica, soy la doctora Fernández ¿me recuerda?

\--Si doctora, la recuerdo, dígame qué necesita

\--Jason…

\--¿Qué ocurre con el joven amo?

\--Se escapó de lugar, lo estamos buscando, pero tenía que informarles 

\--¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

\--Hace unas horas, la policía está informada y si algún familiar tiene alguna noticia 

\--Le informaremos, en seguida iré para allá

\--Por favor y lo lamento mucho

Alfred informó a Bruce y a Dick, quienes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ir en búsqueda de su hijo/hermano mientras que él iba al hospital a recabar información

++++

Entró a la habitación, dejó su abrigo en la silla, se acercó al cuerpo sobre la camilla, acarició su cabello y besó su frente, luego se dirigió a la ventana y miró hacia fuera como si faltara algo, no sabía qué, solo sabía que tenía que estar ahí.

Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y tomó la mano del que plácidamente dormía ahí, miró su muñeca y divisó un nombre “Tim”.

+++++

\--¡¿Cómo se les escapó?!

\--Fue solo un segundo, estábamos en rehabilitación física cuando ocurrió, el guardia se descuidó y lo dejó salir sin saber que era un paciente

\--Se supone que este lugar está siempre pendiente de los pacientes

\--Lo lamentamos y estamos buscándolo…

\--Por favor Bruce—Alfred trató de calmarlo—No podemos perder la compostura, tenemos que buscarlo

\--No va a ser necesario—todos regresaron a ver al recién llegado

\--Damian, ¿encontraste a nuestro hermano?

\--Está en el hospital con Tim

\--¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegó hasta allá?

\--Estaba en cirugía cuando las enfermeras me llamaron, Jason había llegado como si nada, no dijo ninguna palabra y había entrado a la habitación, está ahí, ellas lo están vigilando, pero tenía que venir aquí y saber cómo es que eso pasó

Los encargados del lugar les explicaron que desde hace algún tiempo Jason presentaba un comportamiento repetitivo y lo asumieron como parte de la enfermedad, una rutina que llevaba a cabo todos los días, pero solo desde hace algunas semanas había tratado de salir del lugar, hasta que al fin lo logró.

++++

\--Jay, es hora de volver a casa—posó la mano sobro el hombro de su hijo quien miraba fijamente por la ventana—Tienes que descansar

\--No lo voy a olvidar

Un susurro que heló a todos, pero simplemente se levantó, se acercó a la camilla y besó la frente del durmiente y salió del lugar, Damian lo guió hasta la salida y lo llevó a casa.

++++

\--Hoy es un día muy importante—acomodó la camisa del mayor y le colocó el abrigo ante la mirada perdida—Jason, eres impresionante

\--Gracias Damian

Recordaba su nombre y eso era un avance, o tal vez solo un resquicio de crueldad de una enfermedad diabólica, pero le agradaba sentir que su hermano aún no se perdía a pesar de tener varios episodios de delirios, lo abrazó y respiró profundo

\--Vamos

++++

Ingresó con su pequeño rito, solo que esta vez el durmiente tenía abiertos los ojos y lo miraban con un brillo especial.

**_ Pienso en ti en el viento que sopla  _ **

**_ Pienso en ti en la deslumbrante luz del sol  _ **

**_ No puedo parar, no puedo dejar de amarte _ **

**__ **

**_ Si doy un paso atrás, ¿me lo vas a permitir? te extraño  _ **

**_ Voy a estar esperando en un paso atrás  _ **

**_ ¿No puedo? ¿No puedo?  _ **

**_ Si no puedo, entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer?  _ **

La música les hizo sonreír, pequeños espasmos en ambos que aún los médicos no podían entender.

++++

\--Retomarás los pasos de tu hermano ¿verdad?

\--Encontró una posible cura y si no es así, al menos un tratamiento que funciona, así que ahora es mi turno de ayudarlo a él a tener una mejor vida

\--Bienvenido Damian Wayne, es un gusto tenerte oficialmente en el grupo

\--Gracias

++++

Con manos temblorosas peinaba el cabello negro de hombre que ahora estaba sentado en la camilla, no había palabras pues no lo conocía, pero le nacía hacer todo por él y ser cuidadoso.

\--Jason…

Susurros eran más frecuentes con su nombre porque ese era su nombre ¿verdad?

++++

\--Timothy ha tenido grandes avances, está recuperando la motricidad y el que sus órganos no se hayan visto afectados mejora la situación.

\--¿Se tienen resultados de pruebas psicológicas?

\--Aún no tiene la capacidad de hablar, pero entiende lo que está a su alrededor y creamos un sistema de comunicación por parpadeo

\--¿Ya se puede mover?

\--Movimientos leves, pero trata de levantar las manos y tiene más fuerza en los dedos

\--¿Algún avance con la enfermedad de Huntington? 

\--No, nada aún

\--Gracias señor Wayne, por lo visto los resultados son favorables, se seguirá con el estudio 

++++

_** Con una sola palabra que digas, yo sonrío  ** _

_** Yo vivo como un espejo todos los días  ** _

_** Mi día es tuyo  ** _

_**** _

_** No me puedes detener ahora No me puedes detener ahora  ** _

_** El perfume de la primavera que se parece a ti todavía está frío  ** _

_** No me puedes detener ahora No me puedes detener ahora  ** _

_** No puedo parar, no puedo dejar de amarte  ** _

La canción estaba de fondo, mientras unos dedos acariciaban unos mechones de cabello blancos.

\--Veo que te estás recuperando—solo recibió una sonrisa—El respirador será retirado mañana, estoy seguro de que ya puedes hacerlo solo—un pestañeo como un sí—No va a olvidarte, incluso si su mente lo hace, su cuerpo y su alma no lo hará

Damian se encargaba de ambos, Jason había mostrado una mejora al estar junto a Tim, aún había días en que no recordaba nada, pero incluso así se vestía y ponía la colonia favorita de su novio, caminaba hasta la puerta y lo esperaba, cuando llegaban al hospital iba con pasos torpes y lentos, se dirigía hasta la habitación y procedía con su rito para luego esperar por una respuesta.

El silencio era común, no necesitaban decirse nada, a veces Jason conversaba de temas inconexos y Tim escuchaba atento, se acariciaban el rostro y pudo presenciar ciertos besos robados con sonrisas tontas, tal como cuando eran novios.

Jason no lo olvidaría.

++++++

\--Debe descansar doctor—le colocaron un té sobre la mesa

\--Gracias Jhon, pero no puedo dejar esto

\--Pues debería, está agotado y eso limita las funciones del cerebro, usted mejor que nadie lo sabe así que deje todo ahí—sintió unas manos en sus hombros y cómo era jalado hacia atrás para alejarlo de los papeles—Sé que quiere encontrar una solución para su hermano, sé que lo hará, pero a su tiempo

\--Gracias

++++++

\--Te tengo grabado en el alma, tu amor…Tim…no voy a olvidarte—le acariciaba el rostro y besó sus labios

\--Te amo Jay—su voz rasposa y manos aún torpes le acariciaron las mejillas—No voy a dejarte, nunca

+++++

\--Avances

\--Timothy Drake presenta una gran mejoría luego de seis años de presentarse con una arritmia y terminar con la perdida del conocimiento entrando en coma, ahora ya es capaz de sostenerse en pie y articular oraciones extensas, sus pulmones presentan una gran mejoría junto a su ritmo cardiaco, no presenta ninguna afección más.

\--Avance de Huntington

\--Un tratamiento que disminuye los movimientos involuntarios, no son medicamentos, es un dispositivo colocado en la base del tronco cerebral que envía impulsos para reenviar las órdenes del cerebro

\--¿Se descubrió algo acerca de la pérdida de la memoria?

\--Según el último análisis químico, encontramos una sustancia que puede ayudar a mejorar la memoria, pero no hay como revertir los daños

\--¿No recuperará la memoria?

\--No, no lo hará, pero podrá crear recuerdos y retenerlos

\--Gracias señor Wayne

+++++

\--Jason, ven, tienes que hacer los ejercicios

\--¿Hoy está difícil?

\--Hola Dick, sí, no quiere cooperar con la enfermera

\--¿Cómo estás Tim? —se acercó al hombre que estaba en la silla de ruedas

\--Estoy mucho mejor, aunque aún me cuesta caminar…Jay, amor, ven—al fin lo vio acercarse con pasos lentos

\--Siempre te hace caso

\--Incluso si quisiera olvidarme no podría, me ama demasiado—sonrió 

+++++

Le ayudó a vestirse y le colocó el abrigo.

\--Es bueno tenerte en casa hijo—vio como asentía con la cabeza—También es bueno tener a Tim aquí

\--Él es mi novio

\--Lo es…

\--No voy a olvidarlo, papá—Bruce solo pudo abrazarlo, tenía los mejores hijos.

+++++

\--No hay cura, los tratamientos son solo eso

\--¿Tiempo estimado de vida?

\--20 años o menos

\--¿Para ambos casos?

\--Sí


	19. 19

El calor lo embargaba, se sentía asfixiado y no podía evitar gemir, sentía que lo penetraban profundo y de sus labios escapaban suspiros necesitados.

El sonido de las pieles chocando era excitante y las estocadas lo hicieron retorcerse de placer.

Estiraban sus piernas lo más que podían y continuaban con el vaivén, jadeaba por la falta de aire, necesitaba más y eso le dieron.

Lo pusieron entre ambos cuerpos y se aferró con las uñas, lo empalaban hasta lo más profundo y lo abrieron a tope.

No entendía cómo demonios terminó entre los dos alfas, pero lo estaba disfrutando, lo único bueno que encontró de su celo fue el sexo y ellos le estaban dando el mejor.

Conner lo penetraba con violencia mientras lo sujetaba de las caderas y al mismo tiempo Damian entraba en él con movimientos lentos, lo único que le quedaba era aferrarse de dónde pudiera antes de desfallecer.

El placer era demasiado y su interior clamaba por más, las respiraciones agitadas, el olor a sexo inundó sus fosas y lo excitó aún más, el aroma de los alfas, las ligeras mordidas en su cuerpo, los gruñidos en sus oídos.

El calor recorrer desde su vientre hasta la punta de sus dedos lo hizo curvar la espalda y sentirlos más profundo mientras luces brillantes aparecían tras sus párpados, pero no quedó ahí, los sintió dentro, profundo, hinchados, lo estaban anudando y gritó de dolor y placer, jadeo y fue aprisionado entre ambos.

\--Nuestro…

Maldición, este celo había sido una locura, aún no entendía cómo terminó siendo anudado por dos alfas que se odiaban a muerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No morí, solo estaba de parranda


	20. 20

Cada corte, cada herida, mirar como fluye la sangre hace el exterior, ese dolor, ese color, esa sensación de aún estar vivos, esa desagradable sensación de que sería mejor que todo terminara de una sola vez, pero aun así continuar atados a esta vida, solo por el hecho de no herir más a los que amamos, ocultando toda la tristeza, el dolor y fingiendo que una persona nos hace felices....amamos la vida, pero esta humanidad no es digna de sobrevivir en este mundo, no son capaces de ver lo infelices que son y lo inútiles que serán dentro de pocos años si no cambian.

La humanidad nunca ha merecido estar en este mundo, por eso varias veces han estado al borde de la extinción...a veces quiero no ser parte de esta humanidad, pero aún hay esperanzas en cada nuevo ser que llega a este mundo, en cada personita que con su inocencia cautiva y conquista hasta al corazón más cruel y frío de un demonio.


	21. 21

El amor es paciente, es bondadoso, no es envidioso ni orgulloso.

El amor es saber cuándo detener tus palabras y cuando una acción vale más que todo.

El amor es entenderse con una mirada.

Es sonreír cuando el otro sonríe,

Es amar cuando el otro no puede hacerlo consigo mismo

El amor es saber qué es lo más importante para ellos.

Esos ojos que lo miraban reflejaban amor y la acción que él daba demostraba amor.

Todo eso significaba conversar con Bizarro mientras cocía a su muñeco favorito.


	22. 22

En algún punto llegas a perderte, no entiendes lo que hiciste mal o cuál fue el camino erróneo, e intentas regresar y no sabes si lo haces bien.

Caminas a tropezones por una vía que desconoces intentando llegar a lo conocido.

Miras rostros deformados de recuerdos que se van olvidando.

Te abrazas a ti mismo como si algo malo te persiguiera.

Tus huesos duelen o tal vez es tu alma.

Justo frente a ti está un espejo, y puedes ver lo que hiciste, pero no es real, no ves tu vida, solo ves tus errores y quieres romperlo, pero cuando lo haces en cada pedazo está la culpa que sientes y te cortas con ellos cuando tratas de alejarlos de ti.

Las heridas sangran mientras sigues caminando y el recuerdo te consume, te encorvas y tu respiración es agitada.

Gritas y pides ayuda, que alguien entienda, pero el camino se repite.

Te sientas en medio de la nada y apegas tus rodillas al pecho para poder abrazarte y tratas de que los escombros no te golpeen.

Lloras, tu alma lo hace, tu corazón se rompe, tu espíritu flaquea.

¿A qué te aferras?

¿A la vida? ¿tu familia? ¿la música? ¿tus sueños? ¿Hay algo a qué aferrarse?

Solo una última cosa, si no te puedes aferrar a tu vida, busca a qué más hacerlo, busca a alguien que pueda entenderte, ya soportaste lo peor, ya te lastimaron lo suficiente como para poder resistir un poco más, no flaquees y lucha, lucha por ti, para ti y vive, ya no debes complacer a nadie más, lucha por lo que amas.


	23. 23

Entre las sombras y los recovecos siempre había algo que se movía, tan rápido que nadie podía asegurar qué era.

Pero la gente se acostumbró a eso y dejó de buscar las respuestas a los lamentos en la oscuridad, ahora solo pasaban de largo y luchaban por llegar a tiempo a algún lugar al que no querían asistir.

Lo que sea que estaba en los callejones, en las cloacas y en los orfanatos ya no importaba, ya no tenían tiempo y todos vivían mirando sus relojes.

Ya nadie se comedía por alguien que tropezaba o que pedía ayuda, desconfiaban y solo ignoraban.

Había ángeles vestidos de personas normales, con el tiempo pisándoles los talones y a ellos no les importaba, solo se acercaban y brindaban algo, pero tal como llegaban se marchaban.

Otros ángeles estaban encubiertos como pequeños animalitos, que para compadecerse de los seres que se ocultaban en las sombras, vivían con ellos, en el frío, en la soledad.

Tenía apenas unos ocho años, sin una madre y con un padre que prefería verlo en la calle, era tan pequeño que cabía en una caja de cartón, ahí, oculta en ese callejón, entre las sombras.

Nadie lo ayudaba y cuando se acercaba para pedir algo la gente lo insultaba, a veces con lágrimas en sus ojos corría de regreso a su escondite, pero pronto aprendió a moverse entre las sombras y también aprendió a robar, para él las cosas eran simples, o lo hacía o moría en las calles, un instinto básico de supervivencia.

Un maullido llamó su atención, y cuando vio en la esquina unos ojos verdes lo miraban de regreso, con timidez un cuerpo pequeño y de pelaje negro se acercó, él se vio reflejado en ese iris que parecían brillar, extendió su mano con un pedazo de pan y el gato lo tomó con cuidado para luego salir corriendo.

Una comunicación extraña, tal vez una conexión, el gato era la mejor advertencia para cuando algo malo podría pasarle; juntos en una pequeña caja, acurrucados compartiendo el calor, así fue su vida.

Tenía diez años, nunca había ido a la escuela, pero la calle también enseñaba y aprendió a leer y escribir, algunas veces se encontraba lápices o cuadernos en la basura y se dedicaba a plasmar historias de él siendo un héroe y que salvaba a varios niños.

Había aprendido a reciclar, se ganaba unos centavos y lo alejaban del peligro, pero cuando no había qué comer era necesario robar; el arte de hurtar había sido perfeccionado a tal punto que nadie se daba cuenta hasta después de algunas cuadras.

La época más fría llegó, ese año era cruel y sentía que ya no había futuro para él y su gato.

\--Lo siento Zuzu—acarició al animal—Estoy muy cansado

Acurrucado en su caja el sueño lo embargó y el frío lo rodeó, la nieve caía en pequeñas capas cubriéndolo.

Un maullido llamó su atención, al girar vio a un pequeño gato con unos hermosos ojos verdes, quiso tocarlo, pero este retrocedió, parecía guiarlo. Su auto se había descompuesto cerca de aquellos callejones de mala muerte, y la nevada no ayudaba en nada, persiguió al gato hasta la callejuela con las luces parpadeantes, quiso regresar a su auto, pero el gato volvió a él y maulló, lo estaba llevando a algo.

En la esquina, oculto entre las sombras vio una caja, al acercarse pudo ver a un niño, mirando a su alrededor para verificar que no sea una trampa se acercó temeroso por lo que pueda encontrar, el pequeño estaba frío y temió lo peor, con cuidado lo sacó de la caja y se dio cuenta de que aún respiraba, lo acomodó en sus brazos y lo sacó de ahí, tenía que pedir ayuda.

Los ángeles llegan a las personas que los necesitan, ya sea para brindarles apoyo o para librarlos de su sufrimiento, esa persona que estaba dormido en la silla era un ángel, de eso estaba seguro.

\--Soy Bruce ¿Cómo te llamas?—vio al niño en la cama

\--Jason

\--¿Qué edad tienes?

\--Creo que diez años

\--¿Crees?

\--No lo sé…¿Dónde está Zuzu?—elevó una ceja sin entender—Mi gato

\--No lo sé, volví al callejón, pero no he visto al gato

Las cosas cambian en el mundo, ojalá todos pudieran atreverse a entrar a la oscuridad y salvar a los inocentes que allí sobrevivían, él fue afortunado. Cuando volvió al callejón encontró a su gato en la caja, pero ya no había vida en ese cuerpo, lloró amargamente y se sentó ahí por horas.

Los ángeles parecen abuelos, lo supo por la gentil mirada del hombre que lo recibía.

\--Soy Alfred Pennyworth, bienvenido a casa

Aprendió mucho en esa casa y pronto pudo ir a una escuela, él era el defensor de los más débiles, a veces se metía en problemas, pero no dejaba que lo detuvieran.

\--Seré un héroe y no dejaré que nadie sea pisoteado

\--Sé que así será Jason, pero para ello también tienes que ser buena persona, no puedes intimidarlos, al final es como si fueras como ellos ¿Te das cuenta?

\--Sí padre

“Padre” le gustaba esa palabra, había cambiado el significado que antes tenía para él y ahora era más amorosa y suave, era la palabra que podía usar cuando se sentía triste o enfermo, también cuando estaba emocionado y feliz.

Los ángeles llegan como bebés, algunos son amados desde el inicio de su concepción, otros causan que todo se ponga patas arriba y para él era sinónimo de que ya no sería al único al que quieran en casa; escuchó atento la conversación de los adultos “Es tu hijo, no me puedo hacer cargo” “¿Cómo puedes llegar y solo dejármelo? ¿Acaso estás loca?” Sintió pena por el pequeño de apenas un año que estaba llorando mientras ellos discutían.

Por la rendija de la puerta pudo ver como el bebé gateaba alejándose de los adultos, sin pensarlo mucho lo llamó y el pequeño fue a su encuentro, logró sacarlo de ahí y cuando lo vio pudo sonreír, era como su gatito, es decir tenía unos ojos verdes hermosos, pudo ver algo de su padre en ese niño.

Lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a su habitación, desde hace unos meses había estado aprendiendo a tocar el piano, así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para dar el mejor concierto que ha podido. El bebé se calmó y abrazados se quedaron dormidos debajo de la cama, ocultos.

\--Creí que se había escapado

\--No señor, lo encontré debajo de la cama con el bebé

\--¿A qué momento se lo llevó?—una risa nasal—Jason, eres una caja de sorpresas

\--Parece que ahora tiene dos hijos señor

\--Sí, así es, ahora Jason tiene un hermano

Los ángeles llegan desde el momento que alguien se digna en ayudar a los demás, eso aprendió Jason que ahora tenía una bonita familia y un gato llamado Alfred.


	24. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Lemon y del bueno, ahí les va

Los besos ya no eran suficientes, ya no quería solo caricias, el calor de su cuerpo clamaba por más, ya no solo toques superficiales, lo sabía y en algún punto la excitación de Bizarro empezó a contagiarlo.

Todo inició con un beso, uno inocente, sin poder creerlo Bizarro lo había besado con tal ternura que no pudo más que entregarse y corresponder.

Quiso negarlo, fingir que nada ocurrió y seguir con sus vidas, pero cada detalle del grandote sólo hicieron que cayera en un abismo; los besos siguieron dándose como por necesidad, era algo que no podía faltar si estaban cerca y por más que quisiera ocultarlo de todos ya era tarde.

Estaba en cuatro, jadeando sin control, se retorcía mientras una lengua invadía su ano, apretaba las sábanas en sus manos, las mordía tratando de calmar su corazón ante el placer.

Lo liberó y respiró pesado tratando de controlarse, Bizarro se tiró a su lado en el colchón y lo arrastró hasta ponerlo de rodillas sobre su cabeza, estaba tan excitado que se dejaba hacer sin rechistar. Ningún pensamiento era válido mientras su miembro era succionado por la boca del menor, miró hacia abajo y vio como su pene desaparecía cuando movía sus caderas, se relamió los labios e irguió el cuerpo apoyando sus manos hacia atrás sobre los fuertes pectorales.

Las manos grandes de Biz sujetaban sus muslos, cómo si evitara que escape ¿Quién sería capaz de huir de tanto placer? Las succiones fueron más agresivas y un gemido se arrancó de su pecho, estiró su cuerpo sintiendo una corriente recorrerlo, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeaba, sus uñas se clavaron en la piel del otro y alcanzó el placer con un grito ahogado.

Se dejó caer sobre el otro y resbaló hasta acomodarse a su lado boca abajo y cabeza abajo, su cuerpo se sentía gelatina; una mano acarició sus nalgas y las apretó, sonrió por el acto y cuando levantó el rostro para replicar sus palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, la imagen frente a si era única: Bizarro totalmente desnudo, estirado sobre el colchón y con una enorme erección.

\--Es muy grueso

\--No te haré daño amor

Quiso reír por las palabras del otro, sólo se imaginaba que era como una doble penetración, temía por sus caderas. Las manos aún seguían en su trasero lo acariciaban y con suavidad tanteaban el anillo de carne que el otro más codiciaba, se levantó y se colocó sobre Bizarro, un 69 perfecto, sonrío y empezó masajear el miembro, lo acariciaba y sentía cuán grande era, la boca se le hizo agua y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de babear por él; lamió desde la base hasta la punta sintiendo como se estremecía bajo él y continuó acariciando, apretó los testículos un poco con una mano mientras que con la otra masturbaba el miembro; los jadeos del menor se escucharon profundos, necesitados, sin pensarlo más en succionó la punta y percibió un sabor amargo, intentó meterlo más profundo en su boca aflojando los músculos para que entrara hasta el fondo, pero eso sí que sería difícil, el pene ingresó hasta casi la mitad y pronto le dolió la mandíbula, volvió a intentarlo, pasaba su lengua por cada vena hasta llegar de nuevo a la punta; el otro empezó a mover sus caderas demostrando el placer que sentía y gimiendo sin tapujos.

Las manos en sus nalgas lo alertó y más al sentir un tirón en su ano cuando Bizarro quiso meter un dedo.

\--Espera, espera—jadeó y se levantó, junto al colchón en el piso estaba una funda de la cual sacó el lubricante y unos condones—Dudo que esto te quede—sonrió con el sobre en la mano lanzándolo lejos, tomó el frasco y lo batió un poco antes de escurrir el líquido en sus manos—Yo lo haré

Bizarro estaba más que satisfecho por la colaboración del petirrojo, que se había colocado de rodillas apoyando una mano sobre su muslo y la otra desaparecía entre las piernas, vio los labios de Jay temblar cuando un dígito entró y sus jadeos mientras sus ojos azul verdosos lo miraban con deseo solo pudo aumentar su excitación.

Jason tenía dos dedos dentro y se estimulaba sin apartar la mirada del menor, sacó sus dedos y se colocó boca abajo levantando el trasero y volvió a insertarlos; su mejilla contra el colchón mientras jadeaba y daba un espectáculo de cómo se abría para Bizarro, en la habitación se escuchó un gruñido y para provocar aún más insertó el tercer dedo.

No podía apartar la mirada de él, todo era lujuria y estaba a poco de probarlo, se sentó tras Jason y con algo de fuerza involuntaria lo atrajo hacia así manteniendo la posición, sacó los dedos del otro e insertó uno suyo, el tamaño era casi igual así que el gemido y la tensión en el cuerpo del petirrojo lo hicieron sonreír con suficiencia.

\--Eres muy sensible

No hubo respuesta, pero los jadeos decían más que las palabras, así que continuó metiendo el dígito hasta ver cómo se retorcía por la profundidad, quiso más y metió el segundo dedo con algo de dificultad.

Jason levantó un poco su cuerpo para dar soporte a tanto placer, el más grande lo estaba torturando al dilatarlo de esa manera y aunque fue doloroso el tercer dedo lo hizo gritar, su respiración entrecortada solo hacía que no llegara suficiente oxígeno a su cabeza, pronto se sintió mareado y el placer lo invadió.

\--Espera…esp…espera—ni siquiera era capaz de articular una palabra con el movimiento frenético de los dedos en su interior; clavó sus dedos en el colchón y un gemido casi grito fue el detonante de su placer.

Quería más, estaba tan deseoso de tomar todo de aquel muchacho que, aunque parecía arrogante con todos, siempre fue amable con él; sin sacar sus dedos levantó al chico con su mano, lo escuchaba jadear exhausto, lo acomodó sobre su regazo con la espalda tocando su pecho; el joven solo dejó reposar la cabeza sobre su hombro; lo amaba tanto que era demasiado para su corta existencia, pero era suficiente para calmar su corazón.

Movió un poco los dedos y escuchó un gemido suave, besó su hombro y su cuello mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba los pezones y los pellizcaba.

\--No puedo más—un susurro casi silencioso

\--Solo un poco más ¿sí?

Sacó los dedos y con sus manos separó los muslos del mayor, colando las piernas en cada lado de su cadera, estaba probando la elasticidad de la que había sido testigo en el campo de batalla.

Regó besos mariposa sobre el hombro y la mejilla, Jay giró su rostro y entregó sus labios que con gusto fueron tomados, continuó acariciando los pezones y los pellizcó causando un estremecimiento y jadeos se estrellaron contra su boca cuando volvió a meter los dedos, el temblor en las piernas y la desesperación de las manos del otro por sacarlo de su interior.

Todo se sentía bien, su cuerpo flotaba en tanto placer y estaba seguro de que se desmayaría si lo volvía a sobre estimular, pero era lo que quería, que tomara su cuerpo e hiciera lo que quisiera con él, se entregó totalmente a ese ser que tanto amaba.

Sujetó su miembro y lo dirigió a la sobre-estimulada entrada, colocó la punta y la empujó, Jason abrió la boca en un gemido silencioso y su espalda se curvó, continuó enterrándose entre la carne, con lentitud, esperando no lastimarlo, abriéndolo hasta el tope.

Demonios, eso se sentía tan malditamente bien, sus manos se aferraban a los fuertes brazos y los apretaba con fuerza sin miedo a lastimarlo, el placer lo mataría, sus jadeos delataban su estado.

Puso sus manos en las caderas y empujó contra las suyas para penetrarlo aún más, la lentitud lo estaba matando, pero era necesario, su respiración era pesada y podía escuchar el corazón de ambos sobresaltado; entró hasta el final y un gemido unísono le dio fe de encontrar el punto correcto en su amante, esperó un momento en que se acostumbrara a su tamaño, el sudor cubría el cuerpo sobre el suyo, quiso masturbarlo, pero unas manos lo detuvieron.

\--No…no…--jadeaba y eso le encantaba

Movió su cadera, la levantó un poco y volvió a bajarla, jadeaba algo pausado, tratando de recobrar un poco de aire, volvió a levantarse sintiendo como el miembro punzaba en su interior al salir y volver a entrar, estaba listo, creía.

Sujetó firme las caderas y comenzó el vaivén, con suaves movimientos primero, tratando de ser delicado, con el cuerpo del mayor sobre el suyo. Movió con más fuerza hasta sentir que ya podía salir sin dañarlo.

\--Más lubricante

Hizo caso y tomó la botella escurriendo el lubricante sobre la entrada de Jason sin salir de su interior, fue el petirrojo el que usó los dedos para frotar su pene y cubrirlo del líquido viscoso, ese estimulo fue el detonante para iniciar las embestidas más rápidas.

Los movimientos se volvieron más fuertes, más firmes y profundos, Jason era puro gemidos y palabras inconexas, suplicaba, jadeaba, lloraba, el movimiento errático lo estaba sobre estimulando, se retorcía de placer y hasta los dedos de sus pies se curveaban por las sensaciones.

Bizarro salió de su interior y en un rápido movimiento lo colocó boca abajo sobre el colchón, le levantó la cadera para tener su trasero elevado y le dio una nalgada que hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara. Las grandes manos de este se colocaron a cada lado de su cabeza, cubriéndolo por completo y lo sintió, ese miembro enorme abrirse paso de nuevo en su interior, gritó y su estómago se tensó, de una sola estocada estuvo completamente dentro y el empuje final lo hizo temblar, sin tiempo a saber ni donde estaba los movimientos se volvieron salvajes y los gruñidos en su nuca nublaban su mente.

Movió las caderas con fuerza, el choque de sus pieles resonaba junto con los gemidos del muchacho bajo suyo que se retorcía sin saber a qué sostenerse, el vaivén era brutal, sin piedad, quería bombearse completo. Lo aprisionó contra el colchón mientras seguía penetrándolo con fuerza, adentro, afuera, una repetición que le encantó.

Gruñía y sus puños se hundían en el colchón, tratando de controlar su fuerza mientras seguía penetrando de forma errática, escuchó una súplica y supo que Jason pronto eyacularía sin necesidad de ser tocado.

Su cuerpo se friccionaba contra el colchón y todas las sensaciones le nublaron la mente, su garganta dolía y el que su punto dulce sea rozado y golpeado lo hacía temblar y pedir por más, estaba en el límite, sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, cada nervio sensible y tras sus párpados luces brillantes, se tensó y el placer cubrió cada sentido hundiéndolo en el orgasmo.

Un gemido le dijo que su amante había culminado, pero él seguía con el movimiento frenético de sus caderas, resonando el golpetear de sus testículos contra las nalgas, dio varios golpes más y la tensión de los músculos sobre su pene lo estimularon hasta sentir un hormigueo en su vientre, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se corrió en el interior de su adorado petirrojo, todo su cuerpo se tensó y luego una sensación de ligereza lo cubrió, dejó salir el aire que sus pulmones habían retenido sin ser consciente y respiró con profundidad, el olor a sexo y sudor llenó sus fosas y sonrió.

Lo sintió llenarlo, algo caliente en su interior y la respiración forzada sobre su cabeza, un beso fue dejado en su nuca y sonrió aún disfrutando de su orgasmo, salió de su interior y la sensación de vacío lo estremeció, el calor del otro cuerpo junto al suyo aún lo sofocaba y fue acaparado con un abrazo y varios besos en su cuello y hombro.

\--Te amo

\--Yo también grandote


End file.
